


THE BEST FANFIC (WITH THE BEST CHARCTERS)

by CheeseDragon12



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Hi mom, whatisevengoingon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseDragon12/pseuds/CheeseDragon12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE BEST FANFIC (WITH THE BEST CHARCTERS)

**Author's Note:**

> just so u know im trash at writing so get ready for bad writing. i also planned to ship izzy and grace, but i opted for a better ending.

Hi everyone, im the author of this story. I dont know why im writing this, but i am, plus i promised jon i'd write it, so here i am. prepare for some character death (jon, im looking at you). ok here goes.

 

CHAPTER 1  
Jon stared at his opponent from across the room. If looks could kill, then his adversary would be dead by now. Jon gripped his sword in his hand as he waited for the first move to be made, and then, in the blink of an eye, his enemy, JOHN CENA, threw a piece of a train at Jon's mum. Jon's vision became tinted red as he screamed in rage, and threw the sword at JOHN CENA. The sword sailed gracefully through the air, spinning end over end, until finally it...bounced off JOHN CENA'S chest. It fell to the ground, and hit a pistol lying on the floor. The pistol somehow fired, and then bullet hit JOHN CENA, and then the bullet hit Jon in the head. "Ow", Jon said. "I think I have been shot. Tell everyone that...that... I LOIKE TRAINS." Suddenly, a train crashed through the wall and Jon was hit by it, and he died. Jon's friends, Jacob, Isaiah, Grace B, Lily, Abby, and Ethan Booth, ran into the room. They were very sad at the passing of their dear friend Jon, and after they all had a good cry, they put Jon in a boat, and sent him out on a river. Then they shot flaming arrows at the boat, and it caught fire just as the boat went over the edge of the waterfall. A tear slowly rolled down Jacob's cheek as he thought of all the good times they had had with Jon.

Meanwhile, in Heaven.....

Jon was having a great time in Heaven. Apparently, everyone was dead now, and they now joined him in this beautiful place. And that's the happy ending. The world is saved (by Jon), everyone is happy (because of Jon), and the girl finds her true love, Jon (but I'm not saying who the girl is). All you need to know is that the world was safe. Or was it? The world is round. Circles are round, An eyeball is round. The Illuminati has one eye. Therefore, The world is Illuminati confirmed (but not Heaven, that place is just Heaven, not the Illuminati, you silly conspiracy theorists).

And so, my readers, we come to THE END.


End file.
